The Lost Loved
by MimiN'MattAlwayz
Summary: Matt, Mimi and Tai are sucked into the Digital world only to find a weird girl. Then someone gets hurt! MimiTaiMat triangle.
1. It all Begins with Lights

The Lost Loved  
  
Summary: Matt, Mimi and Tai are sucked into the Digital world only to find a weird girl. Then someone gets hurt! Mimi/Tai/Mat triangle.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters but I do own Ariel and my plot ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter  
1  
It All begins with Lights  
  
Matt and Tai were silently walking to school when a high pitched  
  
voice filled their ears. They both looked back with delighted eyes. "Hey  
  
guys!" A cinnamon haired angel said to the two boys.  
  
"Hey, Mims!" They said at the same time. A young orange haired girl over  
  
shadowed by Mimi's beauty (HAHAHAHAHA) butted in, "Um, Hello?"  
  
She said.  
  
"Oh hi Sora," The guys said. Sora got mad and crossed her arms and ran the  
  
rest of the way to school. "Hmm what's wrong with her?" Mimi asked as she  
  
tilted her head. Matt and Tai shrugged. The three blinding lights came out  
  
from the sky, a blue one, an orange one, and a green one. The blue formed  
  
around Matt, the orange around Tai and the green around Mimi. They were  
  
soon sucked into the sky.  
  
Mimi landed with a thud on top of something soft. "Hmm?' Mimi said as she looked down. She had landed on Matt. "Sorry!" She said and  
  
helped him up.  
  
"No problem," Matt said dizzily.  
  
"Where's Tai?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Up here," Tai moaned. Mimi and Matt looked up and saw Tai in a tree.  
  
"Tehe!" Mimi giggled. Tai blushed and got down from the tree. Then out of  
  
nowhere the sky turned gray and a Girl walked up to them. She had brown  
  
hair with pink highlights and her eyes were lavender. She smirked and then  
  
chuckled. "Easy," She murmured.  
  
Who is the weird girl? What is she talking about? 


	2. Threatened By the Blue

The Lost Loved  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters but I do own Ariel and my plot  
  
Well I only got 1 review but I'll still continue. Oh and CrazyPixie789 I hate Sora with passion (. Or and there is Sora bashing in this chapter. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter  
2  
Threatened by the Blue  
"'Scuse me, but what are you talking about?" Matt asked the girl.  
  
"Oh nothing," The girl said.  
  
"Well anyway I'm Matt that's Mimi and he's Ugly," Matt said pointing at  
  
Tai. Mimi giggled at the joke. "Haha, real funny, my name is Tai" Tai said  
  
crossing his arms.  
  
"I'm Ariel," She said  
Back in the Real World  
  
Sora was sitting at her desk waiting for Matt. "Humph, I hate that  
  
airhead!" Sora thought. Cody walked into her class. She flunked a few  
  
grades and was now in his grade (MUHAHAHAHAHAHA). Sora walked  
  
over to him. "Um Cody, would you go out with me?" Sore asked.  
  
"No way!" Cody said and walked away.  
  
"Fine who wants to date a midget!?" Sora yelled after him.  
  
At Digital World  
  
Ariel had explained to them why she was in the digital world. "So you  
  
came here to find your brother?" Tai asked  
  
"Yeah," Ariel said looking sad.  
  
"We'll help you find him!" Tai said  
  
"Thank you so much," Ariel said. They were now walking up a mountain  
  
path. Mimi started speeding up to catch up with the boys. But, she had to go  
  
past Ariel. "Excuse me, Ariel," Mimi said but was tripped. "AHH!" Mimi  
  
screamed as she rolled over the edge only holding on with one hand.  
  
"Mimi!" Tai and Matt said.  
  
"Oh No, Mimi! I'm so sorry are you okay?" Ariel asked.  
  
"No! Help me!" Mimi screamed. The guys pulled Mimi up. She sent a death  
  
glare at Ariel. "You did that on purpose!" She screamed. She had to be help  
  
back by the boys to keep her from ripping Ariel to shreds. "But I didn't do it  
  
on purpose! It was an accident!" Ariel exclaimed.  
  
When the girls had calmed down they decided to set camp. They  
  
walked up higher until the found a circular clearing. They set up camp and  
  
went to sleep.  
  
Mimi awoke in the middle of night to a strange noise. She peeked  
  
open one eye and looked up. Ariel had suddenly grown wings! She was a  
  
blueish color, too! Mimi stared in amazement. Ariel turned around and saw  
  
her. Ariel chuckled to herself a little. She walked over to Mimi. She picked  
  
up the cinnamon haired girl. "You tell anyone and I'll feed you to the birds!"  
  
Ariel threatened. "O-O-Ok-ay," Mimi said shakily. Ariel turned back to  
  
human form and glared a Mimi then walked. Mimi just lay there stiff as a  
  
board. 


	3. AN PLZ READ

Okay this is an A.N., I'f you would like to flame me go right ahead, but do not swear at me! Got that Savoan Locc?! I am only 11 and I do not like being sworn at! And I specifically stated that if you do not like Mimato or like Sorato, DO NOT read the story if you can't deal with it!  
  
Thanks a bunch, Zach 


	4. Fight for the Angel

The Lost Loved  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters but I do own Ariel and my  
  
plot. Oh Queen of the  
  
Zach: Sry for not updating a lot I just got FFX-2, yay!  
  
Mimi: Hey what about us! We are so much more better then that stupid  
  
game!  
  
Zach: Matt seems to like it. (Points over at Matt who is drooling over the  
  
ugly Yuna)  
  
Mimi: Yamato Ishida!  
  
Tai: I would never do that Mims! (PUCKERS UP)  
  
Mimi: Okay lets go to my room (TAI SMILES)  
  
Matt: MIMI COME BACK!  
  
Well here ya go! P.S. start the polls! vote for what you want this to be. It  
  
can be Mimato, Michi, Sorato (bleh!) Taito, Mira, Sora/Cody(?), or Taiora. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter  
3  
  
The morning sun rose, awakening the digidestined. Mimi's eyes  
  
fluttered open. She slowly looked around. She saw Tai by the smoldering  
  
fire pit. Matt was next to Mimi. But, something seemed wrong. She couldn't  
  
put her finger on it though. She looked around more and finally realized it.  
  
Ariel was gone! Mimi knew she was probably up to no-good. She stood up  
  
and wiped the dirt off her behind. She slowly started walking down the  
  
mountain path.  
Real World  
  
Sora woke up. It was six' o'clock in the morning. Sora looked  
  
around before getting out of bed. She opened her closet and walked behind  
  
the clothes. The back of the closet was a whole shrine of Matt! All from a  
  
piece of his hair to very revealing pictures of him! Sora kissed a picture of  
  
Matt taking a bath. The screwball just sat there for a while looking at the  
  
pictures. (Muhahahaha)  
Digital World.  
  
Mimi had made it down the path, this time without almost falling  
  
over the cliff. Mimi looked over the plains. She could see almost ten miles  
  
back but still, she didn't see Ariel! Mimi got frustrated. Then, she heard a  
  
noise to the right. She saw something blue scurry into the forest. "That has  
  
to be her!" Mimi thought. But quickly remembering what the blue creature  
  
said, Mimi pondered whether she should go or not. She didn't want her  
  
friends to get hurt but she sure didn't want to get killed in the process! She  
  
made up her mind; she was going to do it.  
  
Real World  
  
Sora walked into her 2nd grade classroom even though she was 13  
  
years old. She saw Cody sitting in the corner reading a book. She walked  
  
over to him. "Hi, Cody!" Sora said, "Whatcha reading?"  
  
"The little Red engine that could," He replied.  
  
"Oh! How neat, let me try!" Sora picked up the book and started reading. "I  
  
c-c-an doo i-i-i-t!" Sora read.  
  
Digital World  
  
Mimi had made it in the forest. The echoes of birds and owls filled  
  
it. Mimi crossed her arms trying to protect herself. The forest was humid,  
  
damp, and dark. Mimi's hair was matted to her face by sweat. Then  
  
something jumped out at her. "Ahh!" Mimi screamed as she got tackled to  
  
the ground. She peeked open one eye and looked into the face of Palmon. "  
  
Palmon!" Mimi yelled as she got up and hugged her friend.  
  
"Where are the rest of the digimon," Mimi asked realizing that they had not  
  
seen any digimon since they had been there.  
  
"S-some blue c-creature captured t-t-them," Palmon said shakily. Mimi  
  
noticed that Palmon was scared. "Palmon, what's wrong?" Mimi asked  
  
seriously.  
  
"I-it was a-a-after me," Palmon said.  
  
"So its here?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yes," Palmon said in a different voice. Mimi's eyes widened. Palmon  
  
started to grow. Mimi backed away. Palmon turned blue and Mimi realized  
  
that it was Ariel. "You." Mimi said, scared. Ariel reached a hand out and  
  
grabbed Mimi by the neck. "G..et..you..r.grub..by.ha..nds..off.me,"  
  
Mimi chocked out. Ariel smirked. Mimi's vision became blurred. She let out  
  
one last scream before she blacked out.  
  
Matt's eyes opened. He looked over at Tai. Tai groggily woke up.  
  
They were awakened by a scream. Matt looked around. Mimi and Ariel were  
  
gone. Matt grabbed Tai and ran down the path. "Matt, where are we  
  
going?!" Tai asked.  
  
"I'll tell you on the way!" Matt yelled back at him.  
  
Matt and Tai made it to the bottom of the mountain. They knew  
  
she went that way because of the footprints. "I don't know what I'll do if she  
  
gets hurt," Matt whispered. Tai looked at him. "What did you say?" He  
  
asked.  
  
"Nothing," Matt replied  
  
"I know you said something," Tai said.  
  
"I love her," Matt said softly.  
  
"Who? Ariel?"  
  
"No! Mimi!" Matt screamed trying to get the picture into Tai's head. Tai  
  
lunged at Matt pin him up against the stone of the mountain. "I'll die before  
  
I let you have Mimi!" Tai said and ran off toward the woods seeing the  
  
footsteps Mimi had left. Matt chased after to saved his beloved Mimi. 


End file.
